


Unsuspecting

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Table Sex, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick sneaks into Sanctuary in the dead of night.





	Unsuspecting

**Author's Note:**

> Me: write the next chapter and find ish Sierra's request
> 
> Me to me: P O R N

Negan heard a crash. “The fuck?” It was one in the fucking morning, what the fuck? He left his room, taking Lucille. He slipped outside from a back door. “Hello?! Yeah, whoever-the-fuck get the hell back inside, we need to talk.” A guy was lying next to the fence one second, then had a knife to his throat the next. Negan was pinned against the wall. 

 

“Rick?” Rick Grimes was here. Half a foot from his face. Negan laughed. Rick didn't. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

 

“You.” Negan's eyebrows shot up. “I- I- shit- I mean-” Too late. Negan started laughing again.

 

“Fuck! Fuck, wouldn't that be nice!” He snorted with the dagger being pressed closer. 

 

Rick pressed the dagger closer and hissed with gritted teeth in Negan's ear. “Shut the fuck up. I'll kill you right here and now.” It was a bad idea to come here. But there was an urge in his gut. He had woken up with it in humid sweat, with his brain telling him  _ Negan. _

 

His slip of tongue proved to be horrible, since Negan was giggling under his breath. Rick rolled his eyes. “Negan do you have the sense of humour of a middle schooler?” He let his hand release a bit. Negan saw his chance and flipped them. Rick yelped and accidentally dropped the knife. 

 

Negan smirked with his annoying confidence. He licked his lips and Rick felt himself heat up at the man's tongue darting around his mouth. He snapped up to look into Negan's eyes, not knowing what he would find. 

 

“You a little hot and bothered, there Grimes?” Rick squirmed with Negan's hands on him. 

 

“Ge- leave me alone, Ne- Negan.” He was stuttering now. Negan let him go and stepped away. 

 

“Damn Rick. Did you just come here to get all flustered. Spit it out! What do you want?” He grabbed his hand. 

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,  _ owww. _ ” He flinched. Negan looked at him, hand still on his. 

 

“Fuck.” Rick hid his eyes. “Holy fucking fuck, alright.” Rick tried to scramble away but Negan wouldn't let him. He took a hold of his hips. 

 

Rick didn't know what to do with his hands, he just grabbed Negan's arms, making him stay there. “ _ Uhhgh _ .” The man was shaking with Negan's hands on him. Was he just this starved, or was it something else? 

 

“N-Negan-” 

 

He leaned down, mouth next to ear, short beard scratching his earlobe. “Shh, baby, it's ok, I'm gonna take care of y'all.” Rick shivered and Negan let go of his hips reluctantly. But he did grab onto his hand again. He took the man into a side door of the Sanctuary. “Fuck, you're so starved, aren't you? Just waitin’ for me, like a good boy,  _ fuck. _ ” It was hot, but Negan dirty talked mostly for Rick's benefit. His hand was quaking, presumably with the rest of his body. 

 

Negan took them into a spare room and clicked the lock. Negan left Lucille next to the door. He immediately pounced on Rick who whined again. The man tightened his grip on the table behind him. Negan saw and picked him up. Rick gasped and grabbed Negan's neck. “Fuck- Gimme a warning first.”

 

“Says the guy who moaned at a hand touch a few minutes ago.” He blushed at that, like he was caught. It was adorable. Negan set him down on the table and could see the tent in Rick's pants in clear view. “Shit.” Rick's blush got deeper and he tried to cover it up. Negan took his arms hostage again. He slammed them down on to the table, Rick going with them. He looked up at Negan above him. Fuck he was gorgeous. Negan let go of Rick and he rised from the table. 

 

“Negan c-can you-” Oh shit. Rick was awkwardly unbuckling his belt. “P-Ple-”

 

Negan took Rick's hands again, gentle this time, and let them fall to the man's sides. He peeled off his right hand glove with a wink and let it fall to the floor. He undid Rick's belt all the way and let that drop too. He unzipped Rick's jeans but didn't take them off, yet. “Of course, baby.” Rick was puzzled and Negan yanked his sides again, making him grind onto Negan.

 

“F-fuck _ fuck _ .” Rick wrapped his legs around Negan, pulling them closer. Negan kept grinding his cock on to Rick's. The other man was moaning up a storm. “ _ Fuuuck _ .” Negan switched their positions slightly, so Rick was sitting on him. He sobbed but kept moving. Negan tugged Rick's pants and underwear down to his knee. Negan kept him still and eyed Rick's dick. 

 

“Fuck, Grimes.” He licked his lips and and saw Rick blush again. Negan planted Rick on the table again. With his cock in full view, this was much easier. He stroked it, taking his time. “Fuck, you sure know how to surprise a guy, sneakin’ into his home in the middle of the night. Is this what you wanted?” Rick nodded with a huff. Negan used his other hand that wasn't… busy to unzip his breast pocket. It was handy for situations like these. 

 

He hoisted Rick up the table again, he was threatening to slip off. He moaned into Negan's jacket. “Calm down, peaches.” Negan took out the contents of the pocket. 

 

“Oh my God, Negan.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Do you just… bring lube wherever you go?” Negan laughed. 

 

“And protection, that shits important.” Rick looked ready to laugh. “Hey! You better watch that mouth of yours if you want any of this.” Rick kept quiet, to Negan's delight. “Alright, sweets, strip for me.” The man went pink again at the request. Rick shimmied the rest out of his pants and underwear. Negan savored every second of more of skin exposing. His socks and shoes were next. He equally admired that as well. 

 

Rick lingered on his shirt, popping the buttons with care. He didn't break eye contact with Negan. It took all Negan had not to rip the remainder of his clothes off. Rick bit his lip while he was on the third button and Negan moved forward. He moved to unbutton the rest. “ _ No. _ ” Rick hissed at him.

 

“Gettin’ real impatient there,  _ sweets. _ ” Rick teased. Negan growled. After  _ ages _ , he seemed to have all the buttons undone. He didn't stall taking it off this time. Rick was naked beneath him. 

 

Negan hooked Rick's thigh over his waist. He bucked forward with a yelp. Negan smirked. “Turn around.” He let go of Rick’s leg and watched as the man eagerly scrambled to obey. He picked the bottle of lube again. “Fuck, I wish you could see how you look right now. All for me.” Rick wriggled toward Negan. He laughed a bit. “Alright, peaches, be patient.” Negan moved to fist Rick's curls in his hand. A whimper came from below him. 

 

He inserted two slick fingers into Rick's entrance. Negan pumped in and out, nice and slow. At first… Rick let out breathy moans that picked up their pace once Negan did. He curled his fingers and Rick moaned high and gripped the table tighter. He was shaking with arousal. Negan slipped in another finger. “You're doing so good for me, baby.” He kept hitting that sweet spot that left Rick crying and sobbing for more. 

 

“Negan- Pleaseeee, please. I-  _ ah _ \- I nee-” Negan nipped his neck violently, still keeping his fingers at a steady pace. Rick whined a plead. “ _ Negan.  _ I need yo- fuck _ fuck _ \- you!” He stopped pumping his fingers. 

 

“What do you need?” Rick tried to bounce himself but Negan pulled all three digits out, which got him a snarl. He spoke into Rick's neck again with gritted teeth. “What. Do. You. Need.” Rick flipped around and grabbed Negan's shirt, pulling it off for him. He gripped Negan's waist with his legs, rubbing his drooling cock against bare stomach. “Do you want me?” 

 

Rick breathed out a  _ yes _ . Negan smirked again. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Yes, asshole,  _ please _ , just…” He breathed fast and short. “Fuck me!” Negan picked Rick up for him to whimper under Negan's gaze. Negan sat on the table this time, but with Rick around his lap. His flushed length was leaking a bit from being rubbed into the smooth table. He wiggled down on Negan's crotch, feeling his hard-on through his pants. 

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Rick dropped his head down. 

 

“Yes…” Negan took his chance.

 

“Yes what?”

 

Rick widened his eyes in understanding. He was probably not really surprised, seeing how Negan carried himself all day. But his face bore shock. Rick must've been desperate for Negan to be inside him, “Yes… daddy.” 

 

Negan moved Rick to the edge of his lap roughly. He started unbuckling his belt and heard Rick's noises. He did it faster, and stripped off the rest of his clothes too, slipping a condom on because, well,  _ because _ . Rick jumped on to his lap again, their lips connected and it was never gentle. Rick attacked Negan's mouth like he attacked him during normal hours. Negan scratched up Rick's back with his nails.  _ They'll both be a sight in the morning.  _ Negan chuckled into the kiss and Rick bit him and pulled his hair urgently. He  _ really needed  _ this. 

 

Negan pulled Rick against him again. The smaller man finally noticed Negan's cock for the first time. Rick didn't tear his blue eyes off of it. Negan tilted his chin up with one hand. “Hey… Are you good with this?” Rick responded by lowering himself on to Negan's lubed up dick without warning. He grunted and Rick rocked himself on Negan, giving small sounds of pleasure every few seconds. Negan took a moment to get himself together. “Fuc- fuck. You're tight.”

 

He moaned and buried his face into Rick's neck, wanting to muffle the sound. Negan sucked and nipped all up Rick's neck, the markings meaning one thing. 

 

Rick was  _ his.  _ His and his alone. No one else's.  _ His.  _

 

Negan rocked his hips in time with Rick's bounces. The man cried out and didn't stop, his arms were hanging around Negan's neck. Rick had his eyes squeezed shut when he said it again. “D-  _ da-ddyy! _ ” He bounced on Negan's cock, while Negan whispered well-earned praise into Rick's ear.

 

“Fuck, good boy. Following all my orders. Just for me. Ju- shit- you're so tight. Good boy, so tight for daddy.” Rick sobbed at him and Negan felt pre-come drip onto his stomach. He didn't mind, it brought his attention to Rick's length. He barely grazed it with his fingers before Rick was begging for more. 

 

“Oh-h-h. Ne-gan plea-please.” Rick brought his hand up Negan's bare chest, digging his nails in. He was sensitive in all the  _ best  _ ways. Negan mercilessly stroked Rick's cock and finally started to bounce Rick himself, at his own pace. Rick's Adams apple bobbed with each thrust of Negan's dick inside him. It was too much, the speed, and the hand, and Negan's merciless tongue in his mouth. Rick wailed and came all over Negan. 

 

But he kept going, switching his tongue from his mouth to his neck, sucking and dragging it up Rick's jugular. The stimulation was too much and Rick was pleading with him to stop, all while moaning and shaking uncontrollably. He continued riding him even until  _ Negan's _ muscles ached. 

 

“Negan! Ple- please.” Rick knew Negan was only doing this to get this exact reaction. Sobbing and begging him to stop. Rick loved it. He wouldn't- he  _ couldn't _ make himself stop the other man using him as a toy. “Daddy…” Negan was pounding into him so hard, Rick was gonna have bruises on his everything in the morning. Rick tightened his grip on shiny black hair and forced himself to look into hazel lust filled eyes. “Daddy, pl _ ease _ .” Him begging must've done a number on the dominant man because Negan flipped them over, with Rick pinned to the table.

 

“Fuck, you're so good, letting me use you like this. I know you enjoy it,  _ fuck _ , you're screaming for me. I knew you would be like this.  _ So obedient. _ Such a good boy.” Negan rambled on. He slammed into Rick, who had managed to get hard again, and listened to him reach his climax, hysterically wailing sobs. This time, Negan came along with him. He swore repeatedly and shakily pulled out. Rick was shivering on the table. 

 

“Negan.”

 

He looked at Rick. He was shaking and had a plethora of hickeys and markings up his neck. The bruises were everywhere though, scratches too. His chest, his back, and especially near his hips. “Yeah.”

 

“You're an asshole.” He laughed and started putting his clothes back on like Rick. 

 

“I know.”

 

They were silent for a second, the only sound being belts and zippers being pulled up. 

 

“When?”

 

“Three days from now, meet me here. I'll have a little surprise for you.” Negan knew Rick would want this again but he didn't know he would  _ ask _ . His smile got wider. Negan picked up his right glove and slipped it back on, wiggling his fingers. Rick blushed, even though what had just happened… had just happened. 

 

“Don't worry, nothing bad.” He opened the door, letting Rick step through first. “Unless you have a fear of handcuffs.” Rick looked at him weirdly. 

 

“I  _ was  _ a cop, before all this, y'know that right?” Holy… 

 

Negan didn't say anything. “Negan?”

 

He snapped back to the present. “Nothing, that's just some wet dream material right there.” Rick shook his head and chuckled.

 

“Why have a wet dream with the real thing right here?” Rick pulled Negan forward by his shirt. His breath picked up and they kissed, Rick nipping Negan's bottom lip. They pulled away, Negan winked and strutted out the door. Rick parted in the other direction. 

 

Once Negan got to his room, he collapsed on to his bed.  _ Was that even real?  _ Rick never seemed like the type of guy who would enjoy any of that. Negan had gotten a little mean when Rick first came, using him for his own pleasure. But Rick had delighted in it, moaning himself silly. Rick was  _ screaming  _ for him.  _ Screaming.  _ It was impossibly hot. Negan rolled over to take his shoes off. He groaned from the ache. Jesus, Rick had done a number on him. But… he had been walking with a little waddle. Eh, no one would notice. Probably. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, subscribe
> 
> \- Faye


End file.
